White Afternoon
is a song by Poppin'Party. It was released digitally on December 9, 2019. It is the theme song of the commercial collaboration event with Gogo No Koucha. __TOC__ Game Info |bpm = 145 BPM}} Videos Commercial CM= Audio |Duration = 04:58 |File = }} (Game Version) |Duration = 01:56 |File = }} Lyrics Romaji= (Itsu ni naku tsumetai sora) (Kogoeru te tsunaide miru) (Kimi no te wa atatakai ne) All Awai yuki mai ochiru gogo ni Hotto suru hitotoki Ari no mama de ī yotte Kimi wa te maneiteta. (atatame teru) All Hora kimi ga iru (Shinshin to tsumetai sora) (Korondemo hane hirogeru) (Kimi no me wa yuruginai ne) All Kotoshi hajimete no yuki hashagi Hodokeru yō ni warau. Iki to iki ga majiwari Korogeru yō ni warau. (Snow Falling) (Snow Calling) (atsui yume wo) All Hora taisetsu ni All Ari no mama de ī yotte Kimi wa te maneiteta. (Snow Falling) (Snow Calling) (atsui yume ga) All Hora tokeatta }} |-| Kanji= 舞い落ちる　雪の淡さに キミの名前は“夢”だと知った なんて一途な夢でしょう 真っ直ぐに続く道―― (いつになく冷たい空) 木枯らしが吹いても (凍える手つないでみる) そっとぬくもり (キミの手はあたたかいね) 白い息を吐きながら 遠い空　見上げたら 淡い雪　舞い落ちる午後に ほっとするひととき ありのままでいいよって キミは手招いてた。 胸の奥で(あたためてる) ほら　キミがいる幸せ 窓の外の　雪景色に 足跡はまだ残っているね なんてけなげな物語 忘れずに続いてる (しんしんと冷たい空) 陽だまりを探して (転んでも　羽広げる) 天使見つけた (キミの目は揺るぎないね) キミの灯火　頼りに 一緒に歩いてゆく 今年初めての雪　はしゃぎ ほどけるように笑う。 息と息が交わり 転げるように笑う。 (Snow Falling)Snow Missing (Snow Calling)Snow Missing どうかまだ　やまないで 白い空へ(熱い夢を) ほら　大切に届ける 今も　降り続いてる雪が キミへの手紙みたい。 ありのままでいいよって キミは手招いてた。 (Snow Falling)Snow Missing (Snow Calling)Snow Missing なんにも怖くないよ 白い空と(熱い夢が) ほら　溶け合った気がした |-| English= Amidst the paleness of the dancing snowflakes I found out that your name is 'Dream' What an unswerving dream you are A straight road that goes on and on -- (The sky is unusually chilly) A wintry wind blows (Joining our frozen hands) I feel a gentle warmth (Your hands are so cozy, I say) My breath forming a white mist As I lift my gaze to the faraway sky The afternoon of the pale, dancing snowflakes Is the time to take a little breather You're fine the way you are, you say As you waved me over towards you. Deep in my heart (I feel the warmth) You see, it's because you bring me happiness Outside the window, in the snowscape The footprints are still there Such admirable stories of courage We will never forget, as our journey continues (The sky is piercing cold) In the search for a spot of sunshine (When we stumble we spread our wings) We discovered angels (Your eyes so unwavering) Your flame reliable Let's keep on walking side by side The first snow this year is a delight We laugh as though we've been set loose. Our breaths blend together We laugh as though we are tumbling about. (Snow Falling) Snow Missing (Snow Calling) Snow Missing Please, don't stop snowing, not now Towards the white sky (Here's a warm dream) You see, I'm sending this with all my heart The snowflakes, still falling even now Are like my letters to you. You're fine the way you are, you say As you waved me over towards you. (Snow Falling) Snow Missing (Snow Calling) Snow Missing There is nothing to be afraid of The white sky and (A warm dream) You see, I had the feeling they've melted into one Sourcehttps://twitter.com/ForrevaEiEn/status/1204445748336545792 References External Links Navigation